


Exceptions

by catty_the_spy



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mom…I sort of think I might be a little bit very in a way maybe possibly incredibly gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

There were some things one did _not_ talk about with one's mother. Some things were just _too_ weird. Puberty, going _there_ with girls, the attractiveness of your guy friends, your _social life_ …some places you just didn't go.

However, there were times when rules must be broken…and he was sure this was one of those times.

"Mom…I sort of think I might be a little bit very in a way maybe possibly incredibly gay."

She frowned. "Are you sure?"

"No? Maybe? It's just…there's this guy, and he so amazing, and he's cute and smart and blonde and he has blue eyes and he dances and he's like two inches taller even though my hair makes it seem the other way around and he can sing too and he makes Troy look horrible at it and he kicks butt at baseball and he has this really bitchy twin sister that was like completely into Troy forever but moved on after a while and he wears hats all the time and he's really into theater and he's _so_ wonderful and he's _gorgeous_ and…"

"Sweetie…I think that's enough." the woman smiled at her son. He was hotheaded and loud, but when he fell for something (or someone) he fell **hard**. She could see the light in his eyes when he talked about… "What's his name?"

"Ryan." Her son smiled and she knew: he was _**gone**_.

"Well…if that's what you feel, go for it. You know I'm behind you 100%."

"Thanks." He hugged her across the table and darted for the door, probably to hang out with his friends or 'Ryan'. She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Troy's giving me a ride to Lava Springs. I'm saving that paycheck for a car."

She nodded. "I know. Be safe, and make sure not to come home bleeding."

He nodded and, rather awkwardly, blew her a kiss as he opened the door.

"And Chad?"

He looked up at her from where he retied his shoes.

"The worst he can say is no."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this old thing on AO3 :3


End file.
